Angela McCluskey
Angela McCluskey ist eine schottische Sängerin und Liedschreiberin. Sie ist sowohl als Solokünsterin als auch als Teil der Folk Rock Gruppe Wild Colonials aktiv. Ferner steuert sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen Vocals für Télépopmusik, unter anderem für "Breathe", einem Dance Hit bzw. U.S. Mitsubishi Commercial, bei und beteiligt sich an anderen Projekten. Biografie Geboren wurde Angela McCluskey im schottischen Glasgow, wo sie sich früh musikalisch engagierte. Da Musik dort wenig Beachtung fand, ging sie nach London, wo McCluskey als Publizistin tätig war. Später arbeitete sie im Video Department von EMI Records. 1991 ging sie nach Hollywood. Angela ist mit Paul Cantelon verheiratet. Musikalisches Schaffen 1992 formierten Angela McCluskey und ein Freund namens Shark die Band Wild Colonials. Schnell konnte die Gruppe das lokale wie auch nationale Interesse auf sich ziehen. Binnen eines Jahres gelangten sie so von ihrem Formierungsort, einem Irischen Pub namens Cafe Beckett, zu Geffen Records und bekamen dort einen Vertrag. Zur Folge hatte dies die zwei Alben Fruit of Life (1994) und This Can't Be Life (1996) sowie ausgedehntes Touren. Im Jahr 2000 erschien die Songsammlung Reel Life, Vol. 1, 2007 dann die EP Life As We Know It, der erste von vier Teilen. Anstatt ein komplettes neues Album herauszugeben, entschied sich die Band dazu, das neue Album in vier Teile zu splitten. Während dieser Zeit lieh Angela ihre Stimme einer Menge Film-Soundtracks, beteiligte sich an vielfältigen Projekten und arbeitete mit den unterschiedlichsten Künstlern zusammen, unter ihnen Dr. John, Cyndi Lauper, Deep Forest, Joe Henry, The The, Matt Johnson und Triptych. Mit letzteren nahm sie das 2000 veröffentlichte Cover-Album Curio auf. Später kam die bis heute andauernde Zusammenarbeit mit der französischen Gruppe Télépopmusik hinzu. The Things We Do Im Jahre 2001 begann Angela McCluskey erstmals mit konkreten Arbeiten an ihrem Solo-Debut, dem 2004 unter EMI veröffentlichten The Things We Do. Die Arbeit an den Texten sowie die Aufnahmen fanden in Manhattan und Schweden statt. Der Song Long Live I wurde drei Wochen nach den Anschlägen am 11. September in einem Apartment in Tribeca, einen Stadtteil von Manhattan, aufgenommen. Der Mitschaffende Nathan Larson beschreibt das Album als "a record about sex, death, joy, fear, love, pain, and beauty, delivered by one of the most exquisite modern voices (ein Album über Sex, Tod, Freude, Angst, Liebe, Schmerz und Schönheit, überliefert von einer der herausragendsten zeitgenössischen Stimmen)." Diskografie Solo Singles und EPs * 2002: Breathe (Télépopmusik featuring Angela McCluskey) * 2003: Smile (Télépopmusik featuring Angela McCluskey) * 2003: Love Can Damage Your Health (Télépopmusik featuring Angela McCluskey) * 2004: It's Been Done * 2004: Angela McCluskey - EP * 2006: Don't Look Back (Télépopmusik featuring Angela McCluskey) * 2008: Dream (Pampers/Unicef Commercial) * 2009: Handle with Grace (Angela McCluskey featuring Télépopmusik) Alben * 2000: Curio * 2004: The Things We Do * 2009: You Could Start A Fight In An Empty House Wild Colonials Singles & EPs * 1994: Spark * 1996: Charm * 2006: Vicious Circle * 2007: Life As We Know It - EP 1/4 * 2008: Christmas Is Quiet * 2010: Life As We Know It - EP 2/4 Alben * 1994: Fruit Of Life * 1996: This Can't Be Life * 2000: Reel Life, Vol. 1 Weblinks * AngelaMcCluskey.com / Offizielle Website * Angela McCluskey bei MySpace * Wild Colonials bei MySpace * Angela McCluskey bei Last.fm en:Angela McCluskey pl:Angela McCluskey Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Britischer Rocksänger Kategorie:Britischer Popsänger